Totally randomgumthing
by Lyra Koshima
Summary: Yeah...ummm...I was REALLY hyper when I wrote this and was completely disconnected from reality...but...I dunno read it. Duo asks stupid questions.


Niko: *curled up in a ball in the corner* They've been singing the Bob the Builder theme song for FOUR HOURS!!! *hugs his knees to his chest and rocks back and fourth* O.O  
  
Reku and Lyra: CAN WE FIX IT?! BOB THE BUIIIILLLDER! YYYYEEEESSSSS WE CAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!  
  
Niko: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WOULD SOMEONE PLEEEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! I'M GOING CRAZY!!! X.X  
  
  
  
The Color of Gum  
  
  
  
  
  
The six Gundam pilots were all sitting around the house when Duo started making weird faces while looking at the gum on his tongue.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guys.Guys.GUYS!" Duo yelled  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Duet and Quatre called from the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You ever wonder about gum?" He asked. The other five pilots got puzzled looks on their faces and pondered over the incredibly stupid question.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why the hell would you wonder about gum?" WuFei questioned walking down from upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well.I was just thinking.say you have a green piece of green piece of gum, right?" he said  
  
  
  
  
  
"yeah.so."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, so you have a green piece of gum, then you start to chew it, but five minutes later, it's not green anymore. So when you chew a piece of gum, where does the color go?" Once Duo stopped, everyone was just staring at him for about 10 minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the HELL kinda stupid question is that?" Heero yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! I'm serious!" Duo yelled back  
  
"Well DUH!" Duet said "When you chew gum, the color.the color.uh.it.wow.what does happen to the color?"  
  
"Maybe you just swallow it." Trowa suggested  
  
"Naw.then you'd have to swallow the gum too." Duet stated  
  
"No but what about-  
  
"Oh my god. You realize it's gum that you're talking about right?" WuFei interrupted.  
  
"Think about it!" the other four pilots yelled back. WuFei walked in the kitchen to sit next to Heero and just watch as the other four just argued about gum for about two hours strait.  
  
"You'd think they'd run out of stuff to argue about by now.especially since the subject content has reached a new ultimate low." the perfect soldier commented, but WuFei was asleep. Meanwhile, the other four were crowded around the computer on Ask Jeeves still trying to solve the mystery.  
  
"Goddamnit!" Duet fumed "why does he keep giving us websites in German!"  
  
"My God! This is never going to end" WuFei yelled, waking up. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe it just dissolves in your mouth?"  
  
The other 4 looked at each other.  
  
"It's genius!" Quatre yelled  
  
"Now can you please all shut up?" Heero asked. And they all went upstairs.  
  
Three hours later, Duo was in his room thinking again.  
  
"GUUUYS!!!" He screamed, and everyone rushed into the room because they assumed there was a fire or something.  
  
"What? What is it? What happened?" Quatre urged.  
  
"Oh my god! Do you guys remember when it went from 1994 to 1995? Wasn't that so cool? I mean like, one second it was 1994, then BOOM! 1995! Wasn't that cool?"  
  
".I really hope for your sake that you're kidding" Heero warned.  
  
"No I'm dead serious" Duo replied.  
  
"Oh my GOD it's like 3:00 in the morning. I'm pissed now. You're dead." Duet yelled. Then they all tried to strangle the Deathscythe pilot. Half an hour later, Duo was still was still wade awake.  
  
"ANYONE WANNA PLAY MAD-LIBS!" "NOOO!" Everyone yelled back  
  
"C'mon guys! It'll be fuun!!" Duo said holding out a little mad-lib book.  
  
"There's only one way to end this!" Heero yelled. So he shot the book three times. "There." Heero said. "Now SHUT UP!" So poor Duo sat mourning the death of his little mad lib book.......  
  
  
  
  
  
UNTIL HE COULD THINK OF ANOTHER STUPID QUSETION!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *scary music* AHHAAHAHAHA! *choke.die*  
  
[A/N: this whole fic is dedicated to all the stupid questions my friend asks. Love you Koichi! ^_~]  
  
Lyra: Time to get busy such a lot to DOOOOO!  
  
Reku: Buliding and fixing 'till it's good as NEEEEEWWWW!  
  
Niko: *presses face up against the computer screen* SOMEBODY SAAAAVE MEEEEE! 


End file.
